Bringing my bird back
by Huggani16
Summary: When batman starts taking his anger on robin. The little bird has no choice but to quit. For an unknown reason. Batman becomes broken without his (son) and will do anything to bring his bird back
1. One little argument

Robin had had enough of batman, yes batman! "You do know that I can do it, so why can't I ?" Yelled robin to his mentor. "Because I said so, that's why" snapped batman. Robin gave him a glare. He honestly had had enough of this. Batman changed, he no longer was kind to him, even as Bruce. And when they went on Patrol, he gets upset easily. "You know what, if you're that upset you should probably just rest" said robin in a kind voice. He didn't want this argue to get more tense. But batman on the other hand didn't. He kept glaring at the boy. Then superman stepped up between them and tried to stop the fight. "You don't have to take your anger on robin, what did he do?" Said superman resting his muscled arm on robin's shoulder. Robin looked up, and sighed in relief that superman was trying to stop this unwanted fight. But batman was still mad, he pushed superman away and pinned robin on the ground, causing everyone to gasp, including robin. Robin could see the bat's glare. It was pure hatred. "Bruce" he said quietly so only batman could hear him. Then batman held robins collar and pushed him towards a wall. Robin groaned in pain. Then the other League came to batman and tried to remove batman from the little bird. But batman still had his grip. Superman has had enough. He actually punched batman causing him to land on the floor with a thud. Robin then walked to flash, who was standing next to superman. Robin was angry, how could his mentor...no his father do that to him? When batman got up, he dusted himself off, and walked over to robin. "Robin, I...I'm sorry" that all he said. Robin backed away, how could he now be sorry? "Maybe I should leave now" robin said, then walked away. Then he suddenly stopped. "Who do you think I am ?" He simply asked. Batman was surprised by the sudden question. "You are my son, robin" he answered. "Yeah sure, for a moment there I thought I was the enemy" robin snapped. "Look robin, I'm sorry" said batman walking to him. But robin backed away. "Don't come near me, you know I think it's about time a quit. I'll be robin by myself, I'll go on patrol by myself" batman gasped at his words. "Robin please, you can't be out there on your own, they are thugs there, they'll harm you" batman tried to reason with his bird. But the bird was as stubborn as he was. Then kid flash spoke: "robin please don't leave, I'll do anything" but robin simply smiled and said: "this does not concern you, I'm better off on my own anyway" kid flash started to have tears in the corners of his eyes. Then he grabbed robin and hugged him. This probably was the first time that batman ever showed any emotion, because he started to form tears in his eyes too. Luckily the black mask he was wearing covered his eyes. Robin looked at batman, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but the bat had to calm down, because if he didn't who knows what will happen. The world might end. Then he turned his heel and started to walk away. As the electronic voice announced robin's leave, everybody was about to cry. Batman regretted everything he had just done do robin. He didn't know why he was acting like this, nor he knew why he took all his build up anger on robin. What he wanted now was to get his bird back before any Gotham villain did. It's been half an hour and everybody stood there doing absolutely nothing. They didn't want to do anything. Kid flash was really really upset with a big old bad bat. It was his fault robin quit the team. "I'll be robin by myself, I'll go on patrol by myself" well at least he didn't quit being robin. But if he goes on patrol by himself that wouldn't lead to good things. He would be easily taken down. Not like he's saying he's weak or anything but he isn't strong, he uses his body flexibility to win fights.

So what do you think? If you wish me to continue, please review


	2. Never saw you train before

So what did you guys think of the last chapter? I really want you guys to comment so I can know that you guys are reading it. Even if it was "please update" I'll take it.

So now on with story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been three days since robin left. The talking that Red Tornado used to hear was gone. The young justice were too sad to do anything. They all sat quietly in the mount Justice sitting around doing nothing. "Why did that big old bad bat have to take his anger out on Robin?" Asked Wally trying to figure out the answer. "Who knows Wally, but we should probably ask Black Canary, she might know something about this situation" said Kaldur. Everyone thought that it was a logical idea. So they decided when they see Black Canary again they would talk to her about what happened.

(Somewhere dark)...Batcave

Batman sat on his chair trying to figure out were his bird may have gone. "He should stills be in Gotham if he's going to be Robin" he said to himself since no one was there except him. He had his mask off, but his suit was still on. " are you going to look for master robin tonight, sir?" Asked his butler Alfred. Batman looked at the old man then answered as he put his mask on: "yes, Alfred. I am"

His answer was brief to the point so Alfred accepted it without questioning. He then saw batman hop into his Bat Car. (I have no idea what's it called) and sped off to find his bird. It was getting late the he was out in the middle of Gotham.

He sped off in his bat car (what ever it's called) and parked it in a where house. Since Gotham was black at night, it blended in like nothing was there. He got out of it and swung on the roof tops trying to find any sign where his little bird might be or been. He came into an abandoned where house and thought it looked out of shape. It seemed to be alive. He looked around and noticed there was a dim light that shown from the other side of it. So with that in mind, he went to investigate.

He peeked in the room that the light shown from and gasped. All the memories came crashing in his mind from every direction. His heart started to ache. His heart was beating so fast that he had to grasp it. He swore that he could hear it. And if he didn't calm down that would give away his position. He had to take deep breaths to calm down. After several minutes, he finally calmed down and his face was blank (batman' s original face).

When he peeked in again he saw... his bird fighting, training would be a better word. He saw him train like he never saw him train before. Kick after kick, punch after punch. He did a backflip and landed softly on the ground. He did two backflips and jumped on a bar. His hands grabbed the bar (don't ask where it came from) and swung his body like a wheel. He soon used his legs to motion his body to do a jump. So with that, he landed on a nearby bar. But this time he stood on the bar. He then leaned back causing batman's heart to skip (yes, the big bat has a heart). He then moved his knees to his chest and did an air flip and with that he landed softly on the ground. He went to a candle which was the source of light batman saw and blew on it, making the room quite dark. The only light shown was from the bright full moon that somehow made its way above the where house.

His eyes shifted over to where his robin was and saw that the light of the moon shined on robin's body making him look...beautiful. He realized when he first took the bird in, that the bird was different from other boys. He was very beautiful at a young age, and everyday he became even more beautiful, not to mention his cuteness. The puppy dog eyes that dick used to give him were like a trap. And yes, the great batman fell in those more than he can count. What broke his chain of thoughts was when he saw robin sit on the floor and lean his back on the brick wall. He saw robin sigh then stretch his arms and legs.


End file.
